Final Battle of the Fortress of Soulless
The Final Battle of the Fortress of Soulless is the last battle that Sora and his armies must find and Rescue Kairi from the Murderous Satan and Claude Frollo. Story When the Galactic Heroic Leader Sora is Calling Winston to Fly to The Ship, Since the Dark Mark arrives, Summoning Dementors and Causing to Fall, But was Defeated by Sora, and Was About to Crash Landed the Fortress of Soulless, Satan's Homeworld. Thinking the plane's passengers dead, Frollo calmly stride over to the Dark Fortress with Beni and a distraught Kairi. Despite being that Winston is Destroyed by Dark Mark, Sora, and His Leaders, And his Heroic Military Soldiers Will Team up to Rick O' Connell. as O'Connell, Jonathan and Alex pay Winston a silent salute at his help and proceed to the Fortress. Information Locations *Fortress of Soulless Result *Winston's Plane Crash Landed on the Fortress of Souless. *Sora and the Heroic Leaders Accessing the Door. *Book of Primus was found. *The Galaxy Alliance of all heroes demand to stop frollo, until satan arrived, summoning soulless and attack. *Kairi rescued while the heroes combat *The Fallen is Destroyed by USS Enterprise's Laser Blast *Sora and Commanders finally defeated satan and Frollo *Beni Gabor accidently uses the device as his homeworld about to explode *The Heroes flee from the planet, except beni who was trapped and died *Sora thanks to Kirk, and returns back home. Belligerents *The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes **Heroic Alliance of Universe *Heroic Human Organizations **NEST **US Infantry *The Galaxy Empire of all Evil **World of Dark Alliance **Evil Sorveignity Commanders *Sora *Optimus Prime *Sailor Moon *Setsuna Seiei *Shinn Asuka *Hot Shot *Captain Kirk *Judge Claude Frollo *The Fallen *Megatron *Imperial Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod Combatants The Heroic armies and Teams *Rick o'Connell *Telemachus *Bumblebee *Jazz The Heroic alliance of Universe *Montogomery Scott *Wheelie and Brains *Rad White Autobot Combiner Teams *Defensor Heroic Humans *Major Captain Lennox World of Dark Alliance *Lord Voldemort *Severus Snape *High Priest Imhotep *Emperor Mephiles Evil Sorveignity and the Forces of Evil *Mozenrath *X-Gunner *Black Shadow *Banzai Tron Decepticon Combiner Teams *Devastator *Bruticus Strength Autobot Infantry *1,000,000,000 Protectobot Warriors *1,000,000,000 Protectobot Snipers *1,000,000,000 Protectobot Scouts Decepticon Infantry *1,000,000,000 Air Warriors *1,000,000,000 Sentry Drones *1,000,000,000 Constructicon Destroyers *1,000,000,000 Constructicon Fighters *500,000 Constructicon Scouts *500,000 Combaticon Destroyers Heartless *15 Shadows *20 Bit Snipers *5 Invisibles *50 Cherry Philharmonics *10 Tripod Heartless *20 Air Commanders Unversed *12 Floods *5 Scrappers *10 Bruisers *25 Blue Leafs *20 Unversed Tanks Soulless *500 Dementors *1000 Cauldron-Borns Casualites and Loses Characters Heroic Commanders Sora Final Form.png|Supreme Leader Sora Optimus Prime.jpg|Commander Optimus Prime Sailor Moon 3.jpg|Female Commander Sailor Moon Soldier Hot Shot axelzooka.jpg|Soldier Hot Shot File:770px-Setsuna_2314.png|Setsuna F. Seiei / 00 Gundam Shinn.jpg|Shinn Asuka / Destiny Gundam Heroic Armies and Teams Die mumie2.jpg|Rick O'Connell Evelyn.jpg|Evelyn O'Connell AlexOConnell.jpg|Alex O'Connell Jonathan.jpg|Jonathan Carnathan Skids mudflap01.jpg|Skids and Mudflap 250px-Skid Z-RID01.jpg|Skid-Z Ulysse31-Telemachus.jpg|Telemachus File:Rin.png|Autobot Rin Jazz-Pontiac-Solstice-TOP.jpg|Lieutenant Jazz Bumblebee pose3 render 3kn.jpg|Espionage Agent Bumblebee Autobot Alliance of Universe Montgomery Scott.jpg|Montgomery Scott Images 109.jpg|Rad White Princesses of Heart / Female Autobots 337px-KH2 Kairi.jpg|Princess of Heart Commander Kairi Protectobots 300px-G1Defensor-VisualWorks.jpg|Protectobot Defensor Hotspot-warwithin.jpg|Protectobot Commander Hot Spot 300px-Blades-mtmte-unpublished.jpg|Protectobot Warrior Blades Streetwise-warwithin.jpg|Protectobot Rescue Defender Streetwise G1 UltimateWeapon FirstAid fixingfridges.jpg|Protectobot Medic Red Alert G1 GhostintheMachine Groove lockedloaded.jpg|Protectobot Messenger Groove Autobot Drone Units 300px-Protectobot Warrior.jpg|Protectobot Warriors 300px-TransformersROTFGame ProtectobotSniper.jpg|Protectobot Snipers Protectobot Scout.jpg|Protectobot Scouts Evil Commanders File:Frollo Wallpaper copy.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo Evil Armies and Teams File:300px-ROTF Fallen headchop.jpg|The Fallen File:Jerjorredbig.jpg|Imperial Commander Tiaan Jerjerrod The World of Dark Alliance File:Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape File:499px-Tomdh.jpg|Lord Voldemort Mephiles.jpg|Mephiles the Dark File:Imhotep2.jpg|High Priest Imhotep Decepticon University and Forces of Evil Mozenrath.jpg|Sorcerer Mozenrath 450px-Tf(2010)-banzaitron-voyager-toy-1.jpg|Warrior Banzaitron 250px-Black shadow cartoon.jpg|Warrior Black Shadow 250px-Wingstun-Boxart.jpg|Air Seeker Wingstun 300px-X-Gunner-cardart.jpg|Pilot Shooter X-Gunner Evil Mini-Cons File:285px-R3-S6.jpg|Evil Mini-con Agent R3-S6 Evil Gods 530px-Demonkaiju.jpg|Evil God Overlord Satan File:Dark Mark.jpg|The Dark Mark Decepticon Combiners Combaticons 300px-Bruticusg1guido.jpg|Combaticon Super Warrior Bruticus MTMTEOnslaught.jpg|Combaticon Leader Onslaught 300px-MTMTEBrawl.jpg|Combaticon Warrior Brawl Swindleg1.jpg|Combaticon Mercenary Swindle 300px-MTMTEBlastOff.jpg|Combaticon Space Warrior Blast Off 300px-MTMTEVortex.jpg|Combaticon Warrior Vortex Constructicons Constructicon Devastator.jpg|Constructicon Super Warrior Devastator TFTM Scavenger.jpg|Constructicon Dictator Scavenger HookG1.jpg|Constructicon Berserker Hook Scrapperg1cartoon.jpg|Constructicon Scrapper 300px-LongHaulG1.jpg|Long Haul 263px-MixmasterG1.jpg|Constructicon Warrior Mixmaster G2BonecrusherCommercial.jpg|Constructicon Loader Bonecrusher Enemies Heartless Pureblood File:Fire Darkside.png|Flaming Follower Emblem Red Nocturne.png|Red Norctune ScarletTango.png|Scarlet Tango TurquoiseMarch.png|Turquoise March Emerald_Serenade.png|Emerald Serenade Phantomtail.png|Phantomtail File:Hyperflyer.png|Hypertail Lance Sargent.png|Lance Sargent Destroyed Behemoth Render.png|Destroyed Behemoth Nobodies Assasin.jpg|Assassin Berserker.jpg|Berserker Gunshooter.jpg|Rifler Sniper.jpg|Sniper Scorpion Nobody by CBJ3.jpg|Scorpion Nobody Unversed Flood.png|Flood Scrapper.png|Scrapper Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt MandrakeUnversed 2.0.png|Night Leaf File:Mimic_Master.png|Mimic Master Decepticon Infantry 300px-Combaticon Warrior.jpg|Combaticon Warriors 300px-ROTFTheGame CombaticonSniper-concept.jpg|Combaticon Snipers 300px-ROTF 360PS3PC CombaticonScout.jpg|Combaticon Scouts 500px-Clovercon.jpg|Combaticon Destroyers 300px-ROTFgame ConstructiconWarrior.jpg|Constructicon Warriors Constructicon Scout.jpg|Constructicon Scouts 300px-ROTF Mixmaster concept art.jpg|Constructicon Destroyers 487px-Rampage (RotF).jpg|Constructicon Fighters Quotes Sora: 'Morning Winston, A Word?' Winston Havelock: 'How did this Around to Their Own While?' Optimus Prime: 'We Have to Destroy Claude Frollo, However. Me and his Leaders Can Only Uses it To Lighting Our Darkest Hour.' Hot Shot: 'Well? How do We Have to Save Kairi?' Sora: 'She's In Trouble! we have to help!' Shinn: 'Now Winston, we are going to save kairi, and destroy satan.' Winston Havelock: 'Excellent, Let's go on the ship.' Sora: 'Yeah! Roll Out!' K.I.A. W.I.A. D.I.A. Category:Epic Battle Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Category:Events Category:What is this